


red eye

by robokittens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blackhawks Abroad, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background 1217
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: The armrests between these seats are too wide, which isn't a complaint he ever thought he'd have.





	red eye

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is maybe my first g-rated fic on the archive? 😂 sorry babes no mile-high club here
> 
> ty to chloe and karen for looking it over ❤️ and @everyone sorry this is so short

It's late — early? they're flying toward the rising sun, and Jonny knows his internal clock will be messed up for at least a day — when Patrick slips into the seat next to his. Jonny leans in, instinctive, bumps their arms together. The armrests between these seats are too wide, which isn't a complaint he ever thought he'd have.

"Hey." He keeps his voice low. "Kids finally tired you out?"

Patrick's chuckle is quiet, too; half the plane is asleep, the lights dimmed, the few people who don't have headphones on talking in hushed tones. It makes something warm and fizzy happen in Jonny's stomach, anyway.

"I think they tired themselves out," Patrick says.

Jonny turns, cranes his neck a little; he can see Alex, still tucked in the corner of the couch, but it takes a second longer for him to find Dylan. He's curled up on the sofa, hat abandoned, head in Alex's lap; it's hard to tell from this angle, but it looks like Alex's fingers might be in his hair.

He can't help but smile at it, their easy comfort, the casual way they fit together. He's still not sure if they're together-together — but if the way Dylan's eyes track Alex's every movement in the locker room as well as on the ice is any indication, he's sure they're more than just friends. There are some things even a captain doesn't find out right away. Either way it's just … nice. Nice that they feel comfortable enough around the team. Nice that they have each other.

"Cute, right," Patrick says. He sounds a little wistful. 

Jonny grins, slouches back down in his seat so he can knock his knee against Patrick's.

"They're alright," he says. He shifts a little, turns further toward Patrick, ignores the way the seat divider digs into this thigh. "When we get to the hotel —"

"Rink first," Patrick says. Jonny narrows his eyes at him, but he doesn't look pleased to be correcting Jonny, or pleased with the situation. "This is why you should be asleep. You'll be cranky for practice."

"I'm never cranky," Jonny says. He politely chooses to ignore the impolite noise Patrick makes in response.

They're silent for a moment — Jonny doesn't quite doze, but he's comfortable enough, slouched in his seat, Patrick's knee pressed up against his, to space out a little bit. Enough that when he feels fingertips tap on his knee, he startles. He's not sure if he'd shut his eyes but they're wide open now, focused on Patrick's face.

"But after practice," Patrick says. He's been quiet the whole time, they both have, but now his voice is barely above a murmur. He's looking at his own hand on Jonny's leg. "When we get back to the hotel…"

"I'll need a nap," Jonny says. "You know, so I don't get cranky."

Patrick doesn't look up, but Jonny can see his smile widen, teeth bright in the low light. He shifts his own hand, brings it to rest on top of Patrick's.

"I'll make sure you get settled," Patrick says, and when he tilts his head up to look at Jonny, still smiling, it's all Jonny can do not to kiss him right then and there. Instead he tightens his fingers around Patrick's, squeezes a little. Not quite holding hands, but not quite not.

"Thanks," he says. If it comes out a little breathless, with the way Patrick is looking at him — well, he's just keeping quiet.


End file.
